Its okay to be different
by ilovebones96
Summary: So this is just a series of one shots of Kurt and Dave when they were little. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"Now remember Dave, don't hand out all those invitations to the whole class. Just to some of your friends" my dad says, stopping in front of my 1st grade class.

"Okay Dad, i won't"

"Alright, bye you"

"Love you too dad" I say, jumping out of the car to head to the playground. My friends Noah and Azimio pummel me to the floor.

"Dave! Play football with us!" Noah says, helping me up.

"Okay, but let me go put my stuff away in the cubby"

"Okay we'll wait by the monkey bars" says Azimio, running to our other friends.

I go into my classroom, putting my jacket and spiderman bookbag into my cubby.

When i'm going to leave, i see someone playing with dolls. I can't tell if its a her or a him. Her hair is to short to be a girl. But his hair is too long to be a boy. Then i realize he/she is singing.

"No you hit the wrong note Kurt! You see, thats why i'm going to win the singing contest" says none other then Rachel Berry. She crosses her arms and scrunches up her face like a little Diva that she is. Kurt, who i know is a boy now, because our teacher takes attendance and always tells him not to cross his legs, gets up to face her too.

"My mommy says i'm going to be the best singer in the world" he says. His little nose scrunches up like hers and his beautiful green eyes glare at her.

"Well my daddy's take me to singing lessons" she says. With that she walks away, letting her hair bounce behind her as she walks.

Kurt takes off the tutu he's wearing to reveal he's wearing jeans and a nice plaid shirt. He turns around and sees me.

"Hi, i think you sing nice" I say to him.

He gives me a smile "Really?"

I nod and walk over to him "I'm Dave…Dave Karofsky"

He holds out his hand "I'm Kurt Hummel.. Pleasure to meet you"

I shake his hand and they're soft. "Your hands are soft" I say to him.

"My mommy gives me a cream to use" he says. "I can bring it tomorrow if you want"

I nod "Okay" I say, giving him another smile.

"want to play dressup?" he asks.

"No. Boys don't play dress up" I say to him.

"I like too. Its fun, it makes me feel like a princess"

"But your not a girl"

"Its okay to act like one though"

Kurt is different, but for some reason, I find him cute. But thats not normal, because boys don't like boys.

"Lets go play outside better"

"But i don't want to get dirty" he says. "second thought, my daddy made me wear this outfit, i don't mind ruining it"

I take his hand again and take him outside. Noah jumps down from the monkey bars "We waited and waited, where you go?"

"Sorry, I was talking to Kurt. He wants to play"

Azimio frowns "No way" But Noah smiles and looks at Azimio.

"No no, let him play, he could play defender"

Azimio smiles "Oh..okay" He takes Kurt by the arm "Okay you play back her and make sure no one makes a score"

"Okay" Kurt says,giving him a small smile.

10 minutes into the game, Noah runs to score, but pushes Kurt really hard to the floor.

"Hey watch it Hummel! you supposed to block!" screams Azimio. Then i know this was all planned. I help Kurt up.

"But Noah is stronger than him! We all are. Thats not fair" I say to them.

"Leave Kurt, can't you see no one here wants to be your friend" says Noah.

"i want to be his friend" I say to them.

"You can't be friends with a fag! Your dad wouldn't let you!" says Azimio.

Kurt's beautiful green eyes fill with big shiny tears.

"What does that word mean? Why you say that? it hurts his feelings" I say to them.

They laugh. "Fag is a boy who will grow up to like other boys" says Noah. "My daddy told me not to hang out with boys like that"

"Well i think he's cool" I say to them,taking Kurt's hand and leaving.

"Don't make a big mistake Dave" says Noah.

I take Kurt to my secret clubhouse. Its a big house where some of the girls like to play, but its hidden in the side of the playground so no one can see it. When i enter it, Brittney and Santana are there.

"Hey, go away! No boys allowed" says Brittney.

"You leave, i need to be here" I say to them.

"Give me a kiss on the cheek and we leave" says Santana.

"Okay" I say to her. I kiss her cheek and she smiles "Bye Dave!"

Kurt sits down and I sit next to him. Small tears fall down his face "No one ever wants to be my friend" he says softly.

"I want to be your friend"

"But you have Noah and Azimio"

"They're not very nice"

"You know when I told Rachel my mommy sings better?"

I nod and he sighs "My mommy not with me or my daddy anymore"

"What happened?"

"She died last week, of cancer is what my dad calls it" he says. "Thats why i was absent for 4 days"

"You must miss her"

He nods and starts to cry, like really cry "I miss her very much and i can't ever see her ever again" sniffling some more. I don't know what to do,but i know when i'm sad my mommy hugs me. So i hug Kurt and he turns his head, hugging me close and crying.

"Its okay, don't cry" i say to him, patting his back like my mommy does. My mommy also kisses my hair, but i don't know if i should do that. Do boys kiss other boys I decide that no one's here so it doesn't matter. I kiss Kurt's hair. Its soft and smells like Vanilla.

"Its okay to be different, that what my mommy says to me" I say to Kurt. "But no one understands"

He pulls away from me, wiping his tears and shakes his head "No, no one understands. My dad don't understand sometimes either"

"Kurt? Where are you buddy?" I hear a voice.

"In here daddy" says Kurt. A man, who looks very much like Kurt, but is bald and has a hat on, peeks through the little door. "I see you"

Kurt laughs and runs to his dad. His dad picks him up, giving him a small kiss on the cheek "Hey bud, come on, we have to pick grandma up from the airport"

I get out from the house and Dave wiggles out my his dad's arms, giving me a hug "Bye Dave, I see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I say to him,hugging him back. I've never hugged a boy before. All the girls usually hug me and Noah and Azimio, but we don't hug each other. "Oh, Kurt" I reach into my pocket and take out an invitation to my party. "My birthday party is next week"

He smiles and looks at his daddy "Can I come daddy?"he asks.

"What a nice friend. Of course you can go bud" his dad says,giving me a smile. He takes Kurt hand, and with his other hand ruffles my short hair "See you around kiddo. Thanks for making my kid happy, it means a lot"

When Kurt is at a distance, he turns around and waves. I smile and wave back. I am going to keep Kurt safe from Noah and Azimio from now on. He's like a dolly that needs to be cared for. He's my dolly.


	2. Chapter 3

_Okay so guys! I'm sitting in my house, bored. When some awesome idea pops in my head. How great would it be too make Kurt and Dave throughout the years. Since i did Kindergarten already, next would be first grade, then the next chapter is 2nd grade and so on. That right there is… 12 chapters!, 13 if you include the first one! I'm excited haha okay enjoy guys! This chapter is gonna be another Dave POV, but the next chapter is gonna be Kurt's POV :) Oh for the record, the way they talk is going to be little kid talk, so the punctuation isn't right._

**1st grade-****Dave POV**

"I win, I win" screams Kurt, once again. My best friend sticks his tongue out at me. He's out of breath because we ran from my end of the yard to the other end.

I groan "How do you run so fast? Its not fair"

"Don't be a sore loser Dave, lets play again"

I shake my head "Nu uh, i don't feel like losing again. Lets go inside to eat. I'm hungry"

He gives me a pouty face "One more race Davie, please!"

"How about we race to inside the house. Who ever loses has to make us a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

He takes off, his little feet going so fast, I don't even bother catching up. One day i'm going to beat him.

When I get inside to the kitchen, Kurt is sitting on top of the counter. My dad is smiling "A deal is a deal Dave" he says.

Kurt laughs "I told him our deal Davie, now make me a sandwich"

My mom walks in, giving us a smile "Hi my little boys, how bout you both go to Dave's room and i'll make you each a sandwich"

Kurt jumps from the counter "Okay"

She gives me and Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and we run upstairs to my room.

Kurt takes out all my action figures "Lets play"

"Okay" I take the blue,black and yellow power ranger while Kurt takes the pink and the red one.

"Okay so this time, Wolverine have invaded the house of polly pocket" he says, excitement building up in his voice. For the record, Polly pocket is so Kurt's toy, not mine.

I get my blue and black power ranger ready "Power ranger power! We have a problem, Wolverine has trying to invade Polly pocket's house!"

Kurt takes his pink and red power ranger and fights with Wolverine. I take out my batman and Robin set.

"Oh no, here comes batman and robin, hide, they're power is too strong for us!" screams Kurt.

"You'll never get away!" I scream, my Batman toy kicking Kurt's pink power ranger.

"You never can catch me alive!"

I get Robin and go for the Pink Power Ranger again. Instead I hit Kurt's finger.

"Ouch" he says,putting his finger in his mouth.

"I'm sorry" I say to him,putting my Batman and Robin aside.

He holds his finger out "Kiss it and make it better" he says,smiling.

"No" I tease him,jumping on the bed,holding a pillow to my mouth. He jumps on top of me "I see you Davie" he says,laughing. Soon we're laughing so hard our tummy's hurt.

After we stop laughing he looks at me, his green eyes look sad "Please kiss it Davie, it hurts"

I take his finger and brush my lips to his little nail "There, all better"

"Kurt, honey, your daddy is here" screams my mommy from downstairs.

"Uh oh! Hide in the closet, come on" I say to him. I take his hand and we both go into my closet, using my blanket to hide ourselves underneath. We giggle when we hear Burt come up the stairs into my room.

"Now where could Kurt and Dave be?" he says. Kurt giggles some more and i cover his mouth.

"Oh, i hear giggling, where is it coming from?" he says, using a deep voice to scare us.

He comes closer and closer and then pulls the door open "BOO!"

Kurt throws the sheets off and screams,hugging Burt's leg. Burt picks him "Time to go buddy"

I run to Burt and he picks me up too "Not now Burt, please"

My mom comes upstairs "Kurt has to go baby"

Kurt's eyes tear up, but i know he's doing it as an act "Daddy can Dave sleep over pretty please with a pink bow on top?"

Burt looks at my mom and she shrugs "I don't mind"

Burt puts us down "Alright, you got 5 minutes to get Dave's stuff together. I'll wait downstairs"

We scream with joy and take out my Batman luggage, trying to stuff my pajamas and clothes and shoes and toys. My mom laughs at us "Boys, you can't expect everything to fit in there if your going to make a mess"

When we finish, we buckle up into Kurt's car. After the short drive, we run to the front, waiting for Burt to open the door.

"Now remember you too, be good, no making a huge mess" he says, as we run down to Kurt's room.

Burt comes down not too long after "Guys, I didn't even realize the time. Come on, get those Pj's on, time for bed"

"5 minutes daddy"

"If you guys are good, i'll take you too the zoo tomorrow"

We both jump up, quickly brush our teeth and put our pj's on.

"You see daddy, we were good" says Kurt, climbing up on his bed. I climb up next to him.

"and that earns you two a day at the zoo tomorrow" he says, giving us each a kiss on the head. "Don't let the monsters in the closet bite" he says,giving us a smile and turning off the light. When we hear the door close and its quiet, Kurt turns over "Dave, i'm scared"

"Don't be, he was kidding…i think"

I hear Kurt whine a little "Do you hear that?"

"Its just owls Kurt" I say to him.

He snuggles close to me "Okay, if you say so"

"Now go to sleep, i'm tired" I say to him,yawning.

"Night Davie, love you"

"Good night, i love you too"


	3. Chapter 4

**2nd grade- Kurt POV**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you!" sings Dave, as i giggle.

He smiles at me, showing his 1 of his missing front teeth, as he hands me a balloon and a present.

"I picked it out all by myself. I think your gonna like it" he says, leaning over my desk.

I tie my balloon to my wrist and open my gift. Its the new barbie I was talking about for 4 days straight!

"Davie! I didn't know you knew i want this!"

He rolls his eyes "Of course I knew, you talk about it only all day!"

"Happy Birthday Fag" says Noah, hitting me in the back of my head. Dave leans over "Don't touch him"

"Your 7 now right? Well i get to give you 7 birthday punches" says Azimio.

"8 for good luck" says Noah and they both laugh.

"Okay everyone sit down" says Ms Armani, clapping her hands. When we are all seated she takes my hand, leading me to the front of the room. "Today is Kurt's birthday. Why don't we all wish him a happy birthday"

"Happy birthday Kurt" everyone says all at once. Dave gives me the thumbs up and and I smile at him. I don't know what i would do without my best friend.

"You can sit down now sweetheart" my teacher says, giving me a small push to my desk.

When we get outside, I feel a hand on my shoulder "Ready for your birthday punches?" asks Noah.

I push his hand off "No i don't want them" I say to him.

Azimio pushes me to the ground "Too bad"

My eyes tears up and Noah laughs "Cry baby"

Noah and Azimio fall to the ground "You no lay a hand on my best friend" says Dave, holding his hand out too me. I take it and he helps me up.

"You too are gonna grow up to be boyfriends and no one is going to like you!" says Noah. "Remember that"

They both get up and brush themselves off, shoving us out of the way as they walk to their friends.

"Davie, aren't boys and girls supposed to be with each other?" I ask him.

He nods "My daddy says when two guys are together it means they are gay. He says that that don't happen a lot"

"Does that make us different?"

"Us? No, we gonna be with girls not boys" he says,rolling his eyes "Silly"

I think for a moment. If everyone says girls are with boys, then why do i like Me and Dave being boyfriends.

That night I sneak into my daddy's room, and snuggle next to him in bed "Daddy i want to ask you something very important"

"Shoot" he says,wrapping his arms around my body. I lay my head down.

"What does it mean to be gay?"

He's quiet for a long time. I think he fall asleep but then he blows out some air "Its something to learn when you get older bud"

"Is it when a boy likes a boy instead of a girl?"

"Yes, thats exactly what it means"

"Am I gay daddy?"

"Your too young to know Kurt, now go back to bed"

By the tone of his voice, i don't think my daddy wants me to be gay. i don't think anyone wants me to be gay. But maybe i'm not gay.

"I guess i have to find out when i'm a big boy" I say out loud when I'm in my bed. I pull the covers on me and sleep, dreaming about Davie because he's on my mind. He's always on my mind.


	4. Chapter 5

**3rd grade- Dave POV**

"Come on Kurt, I wanna get to school early. I heard there's this new boy and Noah and Azimio want to see if he's good to be in our group" I say to Kurt, watching him fix his hair.

"Wait okay, i'm almost done"

"it looks the same as it did an hour ago!"

He gasps and turns around "Does not! It can't!"

I smirk "Come on Kurt, you look fine…really nice"

He blushes "Really?"

"Yeah"

He smiles "thanks"

"No problem, now hurry or i'll take a blow dryer and point it right at your hair"

He puts his jacket on "I'm ready, I'm ready"

When my mom drops us off, I look around for Noah and Azimio. They high five me and glare at Kurt.

"Yo, the new kid is over there,lets introduce ourselves"

I look at Kurt "I'll see you later okay?"

He nods sadly "Okay,i'll just go play with Brittany and Santana or something"

I instantly feel bad, so when Noah and Azimio turn around to walk towards Finn, I take Kurt's hand and nod my head for him to follow us.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude" he says. I don't know exactly what intrude means but i'm guessing it has something to do with him being in our way.

"Come on"

When we get to this new kid, Azimio high fives him "Sup, I'm Azimio these are my friends Noah and Dave" he says, pointing at us. He doesn't even look at Kurt, which is better than telling him to leave.

The kid gives a shy wave "Hey, i'm Finn..Finn Hudson"

"What kind of name is that?" asks Noah. "Sounds like a blow fish"

Finn laughs "More like a bird with no friends"

They laugh "hey your cool" says Azimio. "Chill with us and you gonna have all the girls with you"

Finn smiles "Cool"

Finn looks at Kurt "Hey i'm Finn"

"Ew don't talk to him, he's not even supposed to be here. He's Dave's ..uh..friend" says Noah, shoving Kurt away.

I push Noah "Stop it Puck" I say to him,calling him by his new nickname that we made last year.

Azimio rolls his eyes "Whatever, come on new kid, we'll introduce you to the rest of the crew"

Kurt hangs his head and i take his chin, lifting his head up "Don't let them bother you Kurt"

He looks away so i wouldn't see him cry "I want to brave Davie, but.." he shrugs again "I'm tired getting made fun of for being.."

"For being you…and you is super awesome. Don't change" I say, interrupting him.

He gives me a real smile "Thanks Davie"

I ruffle his hair just to bother him "Race ya to the swings loser"

He shakes his hair out then runs towards the swings. I beat him but he's laughing.

"You let me win didn't you?" I say to him, sitting on a swing. He sits down also and shakes his head.

"No no, you won all by yourself" he says, giggling again. I get up from my swing and push his really high.

"Tell me the truth or your gonna reach the clouds"

He giggles some more,closing his eyes "Not lying"

I push his swing and it goes high.

"Not lying"

I push it higher.

"Not lying!"

I push it so high it almost flips.

"I'm lying, i'm lying, please stop!"

I giggle at the tone of his voice "I knew it"

He opens his eyes "Wow i almost reached the sky!"

"Actually you almost reached Mars, its where all the fags come from" says Azimio, coming up to us with Noah and Finn.

"Thats not very nice" says Finn.

"Shut it new kid, you don't know Kurt, he's nothing but a no friend 3rd grader"

Kurt punches Noah in the nose, causing him to fall over "I'm tired of you bullying me!"

Noah feels his nose, which is bleeding a little and gets up. He raises his fist and Kurt flinches and closes his eyes.

I get in front of him and hold Noah's knuckles just in time "You deserved that punch Puck"

Noah pushes my hand away "no one punches me and gets away with it!"

He pushes me to the side, hard and tackles Kurt. He punches him on his cheek and Kurt cries out. Before I can pull Noah off, our teacher and principal are already holding Noah. Kurt is crying and holding his cheek. I sit next to him and hold him tight.

"Dave, take him to the nurse" says the principal.

When we get inside I lean Kurt against one of the lockers that are for the older kids. "Let me see"

He shakes his head as more tears come down his face "it…hurts…a lot" he says, in between sniffles.

"Well you made Noah bleed" I say to him, giving him a smile.

He doesn't smile back "I wanna go home"

I take his hand "Come on, lets go to the Nurse office"

I drop him off, and sit in the chair next the Nurse's table. The Nurse takes a pack of ice and Kurt pulls away.

"Stop it!" he screams.

"Sweetheart, stay going to make you feel better"

He cries some more "Stop it! Stop it! I don't want that"

"Then what do you want Dear! This is the only thing that helps"

He wipes some tears away "I want my mommy!" he screams and with that jumps off the table and runs out of the room.

_Part 2 will come soon(:_


	5. Chapter 6

**3rd Grade-Part 2- Dave POV**

I go out into the hallway, and I see Kurt sitting down, his head in his knees.

"Want me to bring a teacher?" asks the nurse.

"No he's my best friend, I will talk to him" I say to her, walking over to Kurt. I slide down the lockers next to him.

"Kurt"

He doesn't respond to me, instead he sniffles.

"Kurt, please don't be sad" I say to him.

He looks up a little at me, his tear stained face showing pure sadness.

"I want my mommy Davie. I miss her very much" he says, and I hold out my arms. He slides into them. I stroke his hair.

"I know you miss her. I would miss my mommy too"

"She was the only one who understand me" he says, sniffling some more. "She told me on the first day of school to be myself and that why i am not gonna change for no one"

"I tell you that too"

"I know, but its different coming from my mommy"

"Don't be sad Kurt, as long as you and me are in school togeder, not anyone is gonna hurt you"

He looks up at me "Noah hurt me, you already broke a promise" he says,giving me a small smile.

I smile back,happy he's not sad anymore "I'm sorry, i'm not the hulk you know!"

He giggles and i giggle too and then we are both laughing.

"Davie, what if when we get older you don't want to be my friend anymore"

"I will always be your friend"

"But if you don't…i think its ok. I won't be mad"

I hold out my pinky "Pinky promise that i will never ever not be your friend no more"

He holds out his small pinky "Okay"

"Kurt, i heard what happened, are you okay son?" asks Burt, coming up to us, and taking Kurt's face in his hands.

"I'm fine daddy"

"I'm sorry Burt, I couldn't help because Noah pushed me!"

He brings us both into a hug "Its okay Dave, you do your best and thats what makes you and Kurt such great friends. Come on lets blow this place and go for some ice cream"

Kurt bounces up and down "yay for ice cream!"

Burt takes both our hands and we walk down the hallway and outside. Noah and Azimio see us and I stick my tongue out at them. They stick their tongue back and Noah gives me a finger but I don't know what that means. I'll have to ask my mom one day.


	6. Chapter 7

_I can't sleep! Its like 3 in the morning, and i started listening to Kurt songs to make me fall asleep but instead it made me want to write my fanfic. Haha enjoy this chapter guys!_

**4th grade- Kurt POV**

It was the last day of 4th grade already and I just wanted it to be over. I wanted the summer. 4 grade was a year of disappointment. Dave and me barely played with each other. Every time i wanted to hang out with him, he would tell me he's gonna be with Noah,Finn and Azimio. I'm starting to think he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. When my dad dropped me off, I went to the the auditorium. It was mostly used for singing concerts and stuff, but i knew no one was gonna be there and I wanted to sing a little.

I jump up on stage, sitting down at the big piano thats on stage. I look at the crowd, which is no one. But i pretend that there are loads of people, cheering for me. Right in front, is my mom, smiling at me "You go baby"

I close my eyes because her voice is so clear in my head.

"Things will get better baby boy"

I look up and actually see my mom there. She's here, i know she is! But she can't be, she's gone.

"Mommy"

She holds out her arms and I run into them. She smells the same, and I smile.

"You've gotten real big baby, how have you been?" she asks, sitting down on one of the seats and pulling me onto her lap.

"I miss you so much mommy, I made a friend. His name is Dave, and he kind of reminds me of you but not no more"

"Why is that sweetheart?"

"Because we don't talk no more"

"Why not?" she asks, tilting her head to side.

I shrug "He doesn't want to be my friend no more…his friends aren't nice at all mommy"

She smiles at me "oh baby don't worry he'll come around"

I hug her tight "Stay here with me mommy, don't leave me"

"I have to go my Angel…very soon" she says, and she's fading, I can see her fading.

"NO mommy, don't go" I cry, and she frowns, wiping some tears away.

"Your so brave pumpkin, so brave" she says and I now i'm back at the hospital. The day she died. My daddy is crying and holding her tightly, telling her to wake up.

I back up into the wall. Why is this happening? She's dead already.

"Mommy…mommy, come back" I say. She doesn't move. I can feel my tears coming "Mommy…please don't leave me!"

"Kurt, Kurt wake up!"

I jump, and I hear a piano noises. I realize i was sleeping on the piano. I look up and Dave is looking down at me.

"Kurt, everyone's been looking for you? Why are you here?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

I hug him tight "Dave I had the worst nightmare. It was today, the last day of school and you didn't want to be my friend anymore and I saw my mommy Dave and then she was gone"

"Why wouldn't i be your friend anymore?" he asks.

"I don't know…in my dream we were drifting apart"

"But we've been with each other almost everyday this year" he says. "Are you going crazy?" he asks.

I sigh "I don't know i think i am"

He laughs "Come on, everyone has been worried crazy for you" he says, getting up.

"Wait Dave"

He turns to look at me "whats wrong?"

"I want to sing one song. Sing it with me please"

He looks to the door then back at me "Well..okay..but only one song"

I smile "Over the rainbow?"

He smiles back and nods "How did you know?"

"Because thats our song!"

"One day Kurt, you and me are gonna go over the rainbows. Away from here, we're gonna go where troubles melt like lemon drops"

I play the Piano and start to sing.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow_

_Way up high, _

_There's a land that I heard of,_

_Once in a lullaby"_

He leans on the piano and sings along with me.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow_

_skies are blue,_

_and the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true"_

He points at me when its my turn.

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_and wake up where the clouds are far_

_behind me"_

We both start to sing again

_"Where troubles melt like lemon drops"_

We giggle and continue to sing.

_"Away above the chimney tops _

_Thats where you'll find me"_

Before we can finish, our teacher bursts through the door, 20 other kids at her heels.

"Kurt! Dave!" she screams, running to us. "Oh Kurt you've had everyone worried sick!"

"I'm sorry"

She takes me and Dave's hand "Lets go, get to class. You 2 have been very naughty boys"

Dave smiles at me and whispers "We'll finish the song at your house later today okay?"

I smile back and nod "Okay, its a deal"


	7. Chapter 8

**5th grade-Dave POV**

"We're screwed. You here me Kurt, screwed" I say to Kurt, as we walk to the park.

He puts his hat to the side "Come on, just lets act tough and maybe they won't hurt us"

"Thats how you get beat up!"

Azimio and Noah planned to beat Kurt up and when i told them no, they told me they'd beat me up too. Noah and Azimio take Karate now and we're gonna need a miracle if we want come home…alive.

They told us if we don't meet them at the park that they'd bring there friends to beat us up too, which is not good. So its better if we just take both of them on.

Kurt, the idiot that he is, decided to wear baggy sweatpants, jordans, and some ed hardy shirt. Oh and i can't forget the baseball hat that he put to the side. He thinks he looks tough when really, i'm biting the inside of my cheeks not to crack up. Gosh, what would i do without him.

"Alright so this is how we gonna do, so listen up" I say to him.

He looks at me "I'm listening"

"Okay, so i'll take on Azimio, you take on Noah. Noah may be small but i'm guessing he can kick butt, so try more to not get hit and get a couple hits here and there"

Kurt nods "Block and hit, got it"

"Ugh your so screwed bro"

"WE'RE screwed" he says. "Bro"

I shove him "i wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you"

He shoves me back..well tries and I laugh "If you can't push me, how do you expect to beat up Noah"

He leans against a car "Can we stall a little"

"Your so scared aren't you?"

He nods "Yes, very"

I lean next to him "Come on dude, we get beat up but we do it together"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asks.

"Yes, now come on, lets get this over with"

He leans off and we walk the last block to the park. Noah and Azimio are shooting hoops. Noah sees us and catches the basketball, nudging Azimio.

"Sup losers" says Noah. "Come on, i gotta be home by 3:30"

Okay thats not bad, we just have to go a half hour without ending up in the hospital.

"Alright, well take a swing instead a just standing there!" says Kurt.

We're screwed.

Azimio shoves him, almost knocking him over. Oh damn i should have know Azimio would go for Kurt. I shove Azimio and he goes to punch me, but I catch his punch and my fist collides with his jaw. He staggers back, feeling his jaw. He's pissed.

Kurt goes to punch Noah but Noah moves to the left and kicks Kurt in the stomach, knocking him backwards and off his feet.

I run over to Kurt and bend down "you alright?"

He coughs and gives me the thumbs up "better than ever"

I smile at how brave he is and help him up.

Azimio and Noah walk back over to us.

"Stop being a bunch of wussy's" says Noah. Kurt punches him then kicks his stomach. Noah laughs it off and punches Kurt back. Then he punches me, and i seriously didn't see that coming.

"Yo Dave that you?"

We all look over and I see my older cousin, Mikie. He's in 8th grade and he walks over, basketball under his arm. Oh man thank god he's here. He shoves Azimio and Noah "Yo you twerps picking on my little cousin here? Cuz we can take this out by my alleyway. I'll bring some friends"

Noah bites his bottom lip and looks at Azimio.

"Beat it you little shits" he says, standing tall over them. Noah nudges Azimio.

"Lets get outta here bro" says Noah. They both walk off slow at first then take off running.

Mikie picks Kurt up from his shirt like he weighs nothing "You okay kid?"

Kurt nods, feeling his face. He flinches.

"Come on, lets get to my house, i'll put some ice on that. You don't want it swelling up"

Mikie takes us to his house, which isn't too far from the park.

"Sit" he says to Kurt. Kurt sits on a chair in the kitchen. While Mikie puts some ice on Kurt's face he smirks.

"What the hell you guys doing getting your asses beat?" he asks.

"Noah and Azimio. Those were the kids i was telling you about" I say to him.

He nods "Oh yeah, i remember"

"They said they'd bring friends if we didn't meet them at the park today" says Kurt, groaning every time Mikie takes the ice pack away to look at his face.

"Friends. Psh, they probably like 3 ft tall. Now if i brought friends, shit would go down"

I laugh "Thanks for the help Mikie"

"no problem Kid, what are family for. Just tell me if they mess with you again, i'll make em regret everything"

he says. He then looks at Kurt "You okay kid? You look like you don't go out much" he says, smirking.

"I don't. My days consist of me practicing singing and piano lessons not getting beat up at the park"

He ruffles his hair "Ha your a cute kid. Whats your name?"

"I'm Kurt…you?"

"Mikie is my name. But the kids in the neighborhood call me Killer Mike cuz no one fucks around with me"

I push Mikie "Liar"

He smiles "Come on, lets shoot some hoops outside. My mom can drive you guys home"

Kurt walks ahead of us a little and Mikie nudges me "This the best friend you were telling me about?" he whispers.

I nod, slightly embarrassed. Mikie is the coolest kid in Ohio, with his spiky hair and cool clothes. But everyone likes him because he's not mean.

"Yeah…but he's actually really cool"

He laughs "he don't wear those clothes everyday does he?"

I smirk "NO, he's actually a fashionista. He just tried to look tough today"

Kurt turns around "I hear you guys ya know"


	8. Chapter 9

_HA okay guys so me and my 6 year old sister were watching Bones (Don't know if you guys ever heard of it) but in one of the episodes the guy saves the girl when she's kidnapped. So when the episode finished my little sister turns to me and says "Danielle, you should write Kurt getting kidnapped and dave saving him for one of your stories" ….hmmmm, i like the idea! its interesting (i know, i raised her well hehe ;) ) so what do u guys think? Should i try a Dave saves Kurt kinda story?(:_

**6th grade-Kurt POV**

6th grade. The year Dave Karofsky, my best friend, got a girlfriend.I mean, who even dates at 12 years old. Well thats what my dad was saying. I wouldn't mind dating, but Dave with his girlfriend made me really jealous and i don't know why.

They broke up 2 months later. Dave laughed it off and she cursed him out. Dave became a player, dating some girls and just breaking up with them.

"Whats the point of hurting them?" I ask him one day while i'm at his house.

"Its whack staying with one girl" he says, pressing the buttons on the playstation remote control. He smiles when he sees that he's winning.

"I don't even want to know what your gonna do for 8th grade prom"

"I'll take Santana, she's hot"

"She's a slut"

"So? She's a hot slut" he says, rolling his eyes. He puts down his remote "Dude you don't talk about girls. Why is that?"

I shrug "i do sometimes"

"Name one girl you'd totally kiss and date"

I think for a moment. I really don't know, but i can think of some boys i'd kiss and date. But i don't tell him that.

"Brittany i guess" I say to him.

"We should take them to prom"

"Prom isn't for another 2 years though so whatever"

He lays on his back "Would you ever kiss a boy?"

I blush but he doesn't see me "What? no, i'm not gay"

He looks at me "You can tell me if you are"

"I'm not gay Dave"

I'll be honest, i really don't know if i'm gay. I mean, sometimes i tend to look at guys abs on tv for a bit too long and sometimes if see a hot guy in the street i might stare but i'm still too young to know. Maybe its just a phase or something right?

"I wouldn't judge ya or anything" he says, stuffing his face with some chips.

"Good to know" I say to him.

He shrugs "Its just the way ya dress and stuff"

"What about it?"

"Its girly, i mean its not bad or anything i like it, i just thought you were making a statement or something"

"No…i just like to look good"

He lifts up his shirt, showing his body "this is how good looks"

I blush again but again he doesn't notice.

"I look good too" i say, lifting my shirt.

He laughs "Lift some weights dude. Yo come to the gym with me today"

I take some chips "I don't need to be Macho Man to look good"

"But the girls love it"

I figure if i play along with him he won't suspect anything.

"Yeah your right…how bout tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good to me"

"i totally wanna impress Brittany, i've secretly liked her since i was like.. 7"

"Nice" he says, slapping my back "You and me can have the hottest girls in school"

I smile at me him "Yup"

Too bad its him i kinda want…


	9. Chapter 10

**7th grade- Dave POV**

_Facebook chat: 1 new_

**Kurt Hummel**: She's coming over now?

**Dave Karofsky**: Mhm ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, what is this? like an end of the year present for you?

**Dave Karofsky**: lol something like that

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't think Brittany likes me :P

**Dave Karofsky**: Course she does…gtg she's outside, love ya dude, no homo

**Kurt Hummel**: Ly2

I sign off of Facebook to greet Santana, who's wearing such a short skirt, that if she bends down I'd probably be able to see her underwear.

That is, if she's wearing any.

"Hey babe" she says, kissing. "I gotta go soon, so lets do some making out"

"Romantic"

She twirls her hair "Well, lead me inside, i'm not gonna wait outside forever"

Making out with Santana is boring. Making out with any girl is boring. I don't feel anything. The only time i feel anything is when i think about kissing Kurt. It drives me crazy. I know Kurt is gay, though he won't tell me. I don't care though, he'll come out soon. I definitely am not coming out, ever. I don't care how brave Kurt is, because he is, i don't wanna even think about the consequences of being an openly gay student.

"That you buzzing?" I ask Santana. She sits up a little and takes out her phone.

"Yeah thats my brother. Gotta go"

She kisses me one last time "See ya tomorrow" and with that she smiles, and walks out my door.

I look at my phone, hoping for a text from Kurt. None. Damn. Whatever, i'll take a walk to his house and surprise him.

"I thought you were with Santana" says Kurt, when i knock on his door.

"She left" I say to him, coming in.

He closes the door "oh…you hungry?"

"Starving, lets order a pie"

"Pizza isn't good for your complexion"

"I don't have one pimple on my face" i lean in close to him "See flawless"

He blushes and I smile to myself. Being close to him makes him blush. He makes me blush too, but i'm good at hiding it.

Making him blush is fun, so i reach out and touch his face "Damn dude your face is mad soft"

He blushes even more "Yeah i moisturize twice a day"

"Cool"

I turn around to go get the phone, and turn a little too see what he's doing. He's fanning himself and i smile, really trying not to laugh.

"hi i'll have one large cheese pizza. Extra cheese" I say to the lady.

"Address"

I give it too her and when we hang up i walk to Kurt.

"So what we doing this summer?" I ask him.

He shrugs "Same as we always do i guess, hang out"

"wrong. We're going on a double date. You and Brittany, me and Santana"

"Sounds fine to me…Breadsticks?"

"There's no where also to go"

"We're gonna be taking our dates their in high school" he says,laughing.

I laugh with him. Maybe one day, if i ever do come out, we can go to Breadsticks, just me and him.


	10. Chapter 11

**8th grade- Kurt POV**

Its 2 days before Prom. Me and Dave are tuxedo shopping and he's getting mad at me because i won't pick something out.

"Dude just get a regular black tuxedo!" he says.

"But thats so boring"

He sighs and gets up, looking for a tux. He picks one up "Here its black, its your size. Trust me, you'll find a way to make it you" he says, shoving it into my arms.

I guess he has a point. I pay for the tux and me and Dave walk home.

"I'm so hyped about Prom, Santana is gonna look so hot in that dress"

"Can't wait to see Brittany" I say to him.

We knuckle each other "We are gonna have the two hottest girls in the school" he says.

I laugh "Yeah"

The next day, i'm at my locker and Dave comes behind me "CHICKEN!"

I jump and glare at him "You have problems"

He cracks up, sliding down the lockers "You are such a chicken dude. You crack me up"

I close my locker "Its not funny!" I say to him, walking away.

He gets up and runs to catch up to me "yo we have a free period, wanna chill?"

"You have your handball?" I ask, smiling.

He laughs "Oh shit yes, its in my pocket come on!"

This year, me and Dave made up this game. Every free period, instead of going to the library or something, we go to the hallways, and play handball. We throw it against the lockers and try to catch it. Its fun.

He throws it. It bounces against the lockers and I get it.

"So whats up?" he asks, as i throw it.

"Nothing you?"

He catches the ball "Nothing, can you believe dude. We've been friends since 1st grade"

"I know, i hope we can stay friends in high school"

"Why wouldn't we?" he says, as he catches the ball and throws it again.

I don't say anything. I want to tell Dave that i am dealing with my sexuality. I want to tell him so badly but what if it freaks him out. But he is my best friend. I sigh and catch the ball, but i don't throw it.

"Whats wrong?" he asks when he sees i'm looking down.

"I need to tell you something"

"uh you okay dude? you look like your gonna faint"

I sit down and he sits next to me.

"The reason i don't if we're gonna be friends in high school because…" I stop there. "Because.."

"Because your gay?" he asks.

I look at him and he smiles "Dude i known for like ever. Its not big deal, it doesn't freak me out or anything"

"Really?"

He nods and shrugs "Yeah, why would i be? You got a thing for me, that why you didn't want to tell me?"

i shake my head fast "No no, i don't"

He laughs "I'm just playin with you. Besides i'd be flattered"

I blush "Thanks Dave, but i've never ever told anyone"

"Wait, not even your dad?" he asks me.

I shake my head "Just me and you"

"Wow, i'm like totally honored"

He gets up and holds his hand out "Come on, lets finish our game"

I take his hand and he hold tightly, giving me a smile. A smile that means he'll always be there for me.


	11. Chapter 12

**Freshman year-9th grade-Dave POV**

"You have to be fuckin kidding me" I say to Azimio and Noah.

Noah cracks up "Dead serious man, go look"

I stand over Azimio only to see this new website by some creepy kid named Jacob. His new blog is of a couple. A gay couple. As in two guys, and the two guys are me and…holy fuckin shit. Kurt Hummel.

"Fuck!" I scream, kicking air and putting my hands through my hair.

"Your not dating him right?" asks Noah.

"Shut up asshole" I say, throwing a pillow at him. He laughs again.

"Dude, you gotta stop chillen with that fag, everyone thought you guys were dating and now.." he taps the computer screen "There's proof!"

"What proof! i'm not fuckin dating him!" I scream.

"Chill man, just fuck up Jacob and stop chillen with Kurt and your problems are solved"

"I can't just stop hanging with him"

"Why not?" asks Noah. "Whats so special about him?"

"Everything, he's a pretty cool dude"

Noah rolls his eyes "Fine its either you be a popular football player or you be a football player who's dating a fag. Your choice dude"

"Why don't you just tell him the truth. Just be like…'listen kurt, i know we're good friends and all but i can't be labeled a fag' " says Azimio. Noah and him laugh and high five each other.

"I'll say that just in a nicer way"

Noah throws me my cell phone "Prove it"

I sigh and look down at my phone. I dial Kurt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. Kurt, we need to talk"

_Part 2 coming soon(;_


	12. Chapter 13

**Freshman year-9th grade-Dave POV**

"Uh..sure..what about? Wanna come over?" he asks.

"Yeah"

"Okay…see you then"

"Okay"

We hang up and Azimio and Noah look at me.

"What happened?" asks Noah.

"I'm going to his house"

"Why?"

"Because i wanna talk to him privately. I'm not a jerk like you guys"

"Whatevs, hit me up later. I think the guys are playing football at the park"

"ok i'll text you"

I walk to Kurt's house, my head spinning. I really don't want to do this. I knock on Kurt's door and he answers.

He's shirtless. Shit he's hot.

"I was doing yoga" he says, when he catches me staring at his body. "It helps with stress"

"Oh"

He steps to the side and I come in. Don't stare Dave, don't stare.

"i'll go put a shirt on" he says.

PLEASE DO.

He comes back upstairs with a tank top on which really didn't help considering he still looks so hot. He sits down on the couch next to me and looks at me, those beautiful green eyes have a hint of fear. I think he knows what i'm gonna tell him..isn't good.

"Did you see Jacob's blog?" I ask Kurt.

He nods. "Yeah"

"Everyone by now thinks we're dating"

"I know"

"Yeah i bet you like that" I say to him. Secretly i do, but i said that because seeing him mad is 10x better than seeing him sad.

He looks at me, his whole head turning fiercely, some of his hair falling in his face. "How could you say that?"

"Because you probably do! You probably love the idea of us together!"

His eyes look at me with total disgust "I don't even know who you are anymore"

"Well i know who you are and your a.." and i stop. I couldn't say the word. I could never say the word. This was my best friend, my crush since i was little. He's all i think about. If i say the word, it could potentially ruin everything. Do i really wanna go that far?

"Say it" he says.

"No"

"I don't care. It obviously bothers you that i'm gay. So just say it Karofsky"

He used my last name. Damn he's pissed. Damn he's sexy when he's pissed. Damn i'd give the world to make out with him right now. Damn i have to stop saying Damn.

"It doesn't bother me"

He sighs "I knew this would happen"

"what?"

"This. You barging in here…mad"

"We can't be friends Kurt" i blurt out. I just need to get outta here. He's driving me fuckin insane.

He look taken aback "Wh-wh-what?" he stutters.

"I can't be in high school and people spreading rumors we're dating dude. i just can't. i'm not gay, okay? i'm sorry but i just.." I get up. "We can't be friends"

He touches my arm "Please don't do this"

My whole arm is burning hot from his touch. "I'm sorry its just.."

He shakes his head "Please Dave your my only friend…" he whispers. "Please"

I turn to look at him. Those bright green eyes are clear. I know he's holding back the urge to cry. His lips are slightly open just a bit. I can tell he's wearing chapstick which drives me even more insane. I can't do this, i gotta leave now,NOW. I back up, hitting one of the coffee tables.

"i'm sorry" I whisper to him, backing up more.

His eyes follow me as i stumble back, his lips form the most perfect shape, his chest goes up and down. He's so perfect. Fuck, i gotta leave gotta leave. I open the door and leave, sighing so big. What the fuck am i supposed to do for 4 years? Its only freshman year and i am hopelessly,madly, deeply in love with Kurt Hummel.

And there's nothing i can do about it.


	13. Chapter 14

**Sophomore year-10th grade-Kurt POV**

It was the first day of sophomore year. I was going in as a nobody. I was no longer Dave's best friend. I was a loner, the openly gay kid that everyone outed.

and it sucked.

I look for my locker, which is on the second floor. When i get to my locker, i look around to see who's around me. The locker on my left, no one arrived yet. The locker on my right is occupied by a large very fashionable African American girl. I look at my combination.

"Hey, oh damn i was starting to think nobody was gonna take this locker. I'm Mercedes" says the girl. I look at her.

"Kurt. I'm Kurt"

"Kurt? Hm interesting name. You new here? I neva seen you around last year"

"No..i'm not new"

She closely looks at me "Wait one moment? Your the boy who dated Dave Karofsky"

"We never dated. It was a rumor"

I turn around to see who said it, and Dave is there. He looks so great. I haven't seen him all summer. Now he looks tan and he lost some weight, but his body is still perfect. His eyes, big and brown melt my heart. My stomach drops when i see him though because i realize his locker is the left one, right next to mine.

"Oh, rumors flying around. I see" says Mercedes when she sees us looking at each other.

He turns away and opens his locker. I look back at Mercedes "So what do you have first?"

She takes out a piece of paper "I got …math"

I give her a forced smile "Oh me too. Lets walk together"

She links her arm with mine "Lets"

As we walk, i can't help but turn around to look at Dave. I catch him staring at me. I give him a small smile. He smiles back and i feel my whole insides twist. He smiled back!

"I have spanish next. What do you have?" asks Mercedes, as we sit down.

"Me too. Mr Schuester"

"Damn right boy. Wow we got lots of classes together. Exciting" she says, giving me a smile. I smile back. I like Mercedes, she seems nice. But i've learned not to hold my trust with others, no matter how much they mean to you.

"Karofsky my man!" says Noah and Azimio, greeting Dave as he walks through the door. He's in my first period class too?

All through math class, Dave caught me staring at me at least 5 times. He didn't mind though because he smirked. I'd blush and look away.

At the end of the day, as i'm walking to my locker, i see signup sheets.

_'You like to sing? You like to dance? Come join Glee Club!'_

Only one person signed up and thats Rachel Berry. As much as her name makes me want to barf, i decide to write my name.

_'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel'_

"Finally, someone is joining"

I turn to look and Mr Schuester, my spanish teacher is smiling at me. His hair, perfectly in place, has had me staring at it all through Spanish.

"Are you the teacher for Glee Club?" I ask him.

"Yes, new actually"

"Kurt!"

I turn around and Mercedes catches up to me "Are you joining Glee club?" I nod and she lets out a screech "Great, i want to join too" She signs her name. At least i won't have to deal with Rachel Berry alone.

I get to my locker and everyone is pretty much gone. Dave is on the phone.

"is he gonna be alright?…"I'm leaving now, i think if i take the bus i can be there by 3:30"…"Okay how long till you get here?" …"Did they say how bad he's doing?"

He hangs up just as i'm closing my locker.

"Everything okay Dave?"

He shakes his head "No. Everything's fucked up"

"Whats wrong?"

He puts his hand through his hair, a habit of his. A very sexy habit. "Mikie. He's in the hospital, he's been shot"


	14. Chapter 15

_First off, just wanted to say, thanks everyone for your reviews! _

_Second i wanted to say that CONGRATS TO CHRIS COLFER FOR WINNING THE GOLDEN GLOBES! i couldn't be any more happier for him! He looked so sexy and when he was tearing up, i wanted to cry! I love him!(:_

**Sophomore year-10th grade-Dave POV**

"Dave I am so sorry" Kurt says,stepping closer to me.

"Thanks,listen I gotta go. My dad's picking me up"

"Can I come?" He asks.

I look at him. I want so badly for him to come. He is definitely the only one who can comfort me.

"Yeah...that'd be cool"

He gives me a small smile and takes my hand "you can get through this Dave...your so brave"

I lean against a locker "I'm fuckin scared for him"

My phone buzzes. "Come on, my dads outside"

We walk outside and when my dad sees Kurt he smiles "hey! Long time no see"

Kurt smiles "yes very don't mind if I come do you?"

"Course not! Take a seat in the back"

When we get to the hospital,my mom cries "he's awake guys!"

"You guys can go first" my dad says,opening the door.

"I'll wait for you out here" Kurt says,giving me a small smile and squeezing my hand.

I walk inside and Mikie slowly opens his eyes when I sit next to him.

"Hey kiddo"

I smile "hey bro, you okay?"

He flinches "hurts like a bitch, but I think I'll be good"

"I was so scared man"

"Don't be, i just need some surgery and I'll be outta here"

"I don't think its that easy"

He gives me a smile "dude I'll be fine..but I need you to do me a favor"

"Sure anything"

He looks at the window where the whole family is looking and holding hands. "First, cover my head so the family don't see me talking"

I move to the right a little "okay that's good" he says. "So listen remember last year when you told me you were dealing with your feelings for kurt?"

I nod "he drives me crazy Mikie, I don't know what to do"

"Its sophomore year Dave. Kurt is openly gay, one day another openly gay guy is gonna swoop in and take him and your gonna regret it"

I sneak a peek at Kurt,who's talking to my dad. I do really want to tell him how I feel. But I'm scared.

"I know but... What if he doesn't feel the same way"

"Trust me, If I didn't know better I'd think you guys were dating"

I get up "maybe I should tell him"

He holds out his hand "fuck the homophobics dude, do what you want. Go after who you love. Its your life not anyone else's"

Mikie saying that really made me think. He's right, it is my life. I could do whatever I want with it. That means, if I want to treat the man of my dreams like a king, if I want to make him all mine, if I want to make him feel like the luckiest man in world...

Then hell, I can do it!

The next day, I came to school.I was ready to tell Kurt how I feel maybe later today but I walked in, and saw Kurt getting slushied.

I walked in and saw him getting slammed into a locker.

I walked in only to hear Azimio say "fag! No one wants you here! Be normal"

Do I really want that? I'm not Kurt, I'm not brave. I shake my head and turn the other way.

"Hey we need to talk"

I turn around and Noah,Finn and Azimio are there with there arms crossed.

"sit dude" says Noah. We're in the library, free period. I sit and look at them.

"Listen man I know you wanna be nice to Lady Face and all. But you need to do your share. You haven't pushed him into a locker once. You haven't slushied him once. You haven't even called him a name!" Says Noah.

"I'm not gonna hurt him"

"Well its either that or by tomorrow we make sure the whole school think you guys have been dating since 8th grade. We will make you the bottom of the food chain Karofsky. Don't think we won't" says Azimio.

I sigh. Fuck, there bribing me. That's not cool.

"Just one week, make his life hell for one week. Prove to us you aint having some secret relationship with him" says Azimio.

I stay quiet for a long time then finally answer "fine. Fine I'll do it"


	15. Chapter 16

**Junior year-11th grade-Kurt POV**

I don't really remember when the shoves started coming from Dave. One day we're at the hospital and everything is fine, the next day he is shoving me against lockers. He never slushied me though and he also never called me names. Whenever Azimio called me a fag or homo or lady face, Dave would get this weird look in his eyes. But he never said anything.

But it was all through sophomore year and the couple of months of Junior year that he did this. He wasn't the Dave I knew. I mean sometimes I'd see the hint of guilt and whenever he shoved me, he wouldn't do it hard as not too hurt me. He'd just hold tightly onto my clothing and shove me. Too everyone it looked like it hurt, but he made sure it didn't. But then I met Blaine last week. He'd come to visit me at lunch sometimes. Dave sees us sometimes. That's when the shoves became hard. I'd end up with a small bruise on my arm or shoulder.

On Thursday, after Glee club, I walked down the empty, stranded hallway. As I passed the boy's locker, I felt a hand cover my mouth, muffling my scream. The person dragged me into the empty boy's locker room, and lightly pushed me against the lockers.

"You can open your eyes Kurt. I'm not gonna hurt you" says a familiar voice. I open my eyes and see Dave there. His face shows calmness and a hint of nervousness. "I just want to talk" he says,taking his hand away from my mouth.

"Wha-what about?" I ask him. I don't know If I should be nervous. I don't know what to expect of Dave. Why does he want to talk?

He bites down on his lip "you look nervous" he says.

"I'm not.."

"I'm sorry, of course you are. I've been a complete jerk to you all year" he interrupts me.

"Yes you have" I say to him. I feel anger, I feel dissapointment but most of all I feel betrayal. "I don't know what your problem is but your not the Dave I used to know. Your a big bully and.." I sigh "I really strongly dislike you"

He turns to me "I'm scared Kurt"

"Of what? Being an outcast? Well guess what Dave its not so bad. I have friends that help me through this, that help me through this living hell you put me through!" I scream at him. He looks surprised that I'm standing up for myself.

"Is blaine your boyfriend?" He asks.

What a random question. "And if he is? Does it gross you out? Hm? Can you not stand the thought of me with a guy?"

"Shut up that's not what I think"

"Well that's how you show it!" I scream at him. He turns around and I touch his arm, turning him around "don't look away from me. We are talking about this"

"Stop touching me!" He screams,pulling away.

"What is your problem?"

"You. Your my problem. Why can't you just be fuckin normal"

"I can be whoever I want to be. I'm proud to be different its the best thing about me!" I scream in his face, pointing a finger. Our faces our awfully close.

He doesn't say anything. Instead he moves a piece of hair out of my face "Why do you make me feel like this Hummel?" He asks quietly and softly.

"Like what?"

He comes in closer and his hand touches my cheek. He leans in and his lips are against mine before I can even think. He kisses me softly and my heart is beating so fast I'm sure he can hear it. Before long we're making out against the locker, his tounge exploring my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers twirling his short hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and after a minute I realize what we're doing. I push him.

"What are you doing! Since when are you gay!"


	16. Chapter 17

**Junior year-11th grade-Dave POV**

Oh shit I just kissed Kurt Hummel. Oh shit, OH SHIT!

But gosh it was so fuckin amazing. His whole body close to mine felt so right. His lips were everything I dreamt of but more. His tongue in my mouth made my stomach do flips. This is what it feels like to kiss someone. This is what it feels like to kiss someone you find so sexy and attractive. But then he pushed me. He pushed me, demanding what I was doing. Oh yeah and I'm gay? Shocker.

"What are you doing! Your gay!" He screams. His cheeks are pink and he looks absolutly gorgeous.

"For quite a while"

"But..you..santana..homphobic..I'm so confused"

"I've been ..well I mean..." I try to explain "I've had feelings for you for a long time. I tried to come to terms with them but..you gave me butterflies which I only thought girls got"

He blushes "I..I gave you butterflies"

"You still do"

He comes closer "I've had feelings for you too..for a long time"

"Oh really?" I say,coming even closer. He steps one more step and our lips are so close I can feel his breath on me.

"What does this mean?" He whispers.

"I don't know"

He wraps his arms around neck "Does this mean..we're a couple?" He whispers hopefully.

I nod without even knowing and he kisses me, my head spinning. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. I push him against the locker, pouring all my feelings into multiple kisses. His hands slide up my shirt and his touch makes me shiver. He giggles and I smile through our kiss.

"Please..don't ever hurt me" he whispers,turning his head to side, causing me to kiss his cheek.

I turn his head towards me "not ever again Kurt"

He smiles and kisses me again "why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asks.

"I was scared"

"But you know I am here for you Davie" he says, using that name that brings back so many great memories.

"I know..its just that people are always pressuring me. Not everyone is like Burt"

"And Blaine. He's not my boyfriend"

"Really?"

He nods and I kiss him again for a long time.

"Holy fuckin shit, Karofsky. Is that you?"

The voice of Azimio makes me turn my head and I spot the entire football team, standing there in pure and utter shock.

_Alright i have spoiled you all. Now you must wait till tomorrow for an update! love you's!_


	17. Chapter 18

**Junior year-11th grade-Kurt POV**

I look over at the football then sneak a peek at Dave. He looks surprised. I take my hands away from under his shirt. I try to get him to lean off of me, but he stiffens. Maybe he does want to come out? Well there's only one way to find out. I hesitate for a moment, then wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. He doesn't move and I can feel my eyes prick with tears but then he holds me.

"Your gay dude?" asks Azimio.

"Yeah..listen guys, I really need you to respect this I mean I know its weird, you just walked in on me and Kurt but..Its just.." he shrugs "I'm gay"

I smile knowing he said that with such pride.

"I don't mind" says Finn.

"Yeah whatever, I don't care its your life not mine" says Puck. "Just I need you to know I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you anymore"

"Your not my type Puck. None of you are" says Dave.

The rest of the football team shrugs and walks off. Azimio walks over to us.

"Whatever dude. I tried to stop it but I should have seen it coming. If he makes you happy then, by all means be with him" he says, holding out his hand. Dave shakes it and Azimio pulls him into a hug "congrats dude"

We leave and Dave holds my hand "that will forever be the awkwardest day of my life" he says.

I squeeze his hand "I'm proud of you"

He looks over at me "I'm not as brave as you Kurt. I hate getting attention"

"I'll guarentee you your gonna get lots of it tomorrow but I'm here, we can go through it together"

He nods "yeah but how am I gonna tell my parents? What if they get freaked out or something?"

"They'll understand"

"I hope so. Hey let's go to breadsticks I'm starving"

"Are you asking me on a date?" I tease him.

"And if I am?"

I walk in front of him and lean up to kiss him "I'd say yes"

He pulls me closer "you have no idea how long I've waited for this. Am I dreaming?"

"Well if you are, I hope you never wake up" and with that I kiss him again.

_I know its short, but i update fast and next chapter will be very long! its gonna be senior year AND the very last chapter! wahhhh!_


	18. Chapter 19

Hey guys, i'm working on the next chapter to this story because its gonna be long. But just wanted to tell you guys i made another story. SUSPENSE! lol go check it out, its called:

**Waiting for you to save me**

review please(:


	19. Chapter 20

**Senior year- 12th grade- Dave POV**

"I hate getting dressed up. i don't get why i can't go to graduation in jeans" i mutter to Kurt,as he fixes my tie.

"Don't you want to make a good impression on everyone"

"Its not like we're ever gonna see them again so who cares"

He rolls his eyes "Just stop complaining"

I watch as my boyfriend of a year and a half struggle with my tie "Here let me do it"

Our hands brush against each other and he smiles at me.

"Boys, you ready! i want to take pictures!" calls my mom from upstairs. My mom was totally understanding of me being..gay. My dad was a bit disappointed but he told me i'm still his son and he loves me no matter what. I guess some dad's can be like Burt.

"Mom, no more than 10 pictures" I say to her when we get upstairs.

"15! please Dave, its graduation i can take as many pictures as i want. Now hush and smile" she says, snapping a picture.

"I wasn't ready" says Kurt, frowning.

"Lets go outside!" my mom says, running outside. I sigh and follow her, holding Kurt's hand.

"I need a new Facebook pic. Get over here" i say to Kurt. I wrap my arms around his waist and he wraps his around my neck and we kiss.

"Wait stay there! almost done!" says my mom. "Done!" She runs over to us, pinching our cheeks and then she cries "Oh my boys! You've gotten so big!" Kurt takes her into a hug and she squeezes him.

"Dave, Kurt, you have to be there an hour early don't you?" asks my dad, coming outside.

"Quick! Paul take a picture with the boys"

After my mom takes like 20 more pictures, me and Kurt get into my car and drive to graduation ceremony. Its being held in this park, where there setting up chairs outside and a whole stage and whatever.

"I'm gonna shit my pants. What if i fall?"

"I'll try not to laugh" says Kurt, giving me that smile that i never get tired of. I take his hand, kissing it.

"Thats not very nice"

"You'll do fine baby…trust me"

When we park, we walk down to where the ceremony is. Everyone is laughing and smiling and crying and taking pictures.

"Ah! Dave, Kurt!" screams Mercedes, bringing us into a hug. "you guys looking mighty hot"

"You too mama, you should be a model" Kurt says, giving her a wink.

"Yeah you look really pretty Mercedes" I compliment her.

"Aw you white boys are such good liars"

"Kurt! Dave! Thought you guys would never come" says Mr Schue. The rest of New Directions hugs us.

"Why did they make us come an hour early?" asks Santana.

"Maybe we're gonna get like certificates or something!" says Brittany.

"We're getting certificates if we come early or not Hon, thats what graduation is for"

After Graduation, tears, too many pictures, and a nice make out session in my car, we get ready to go to a hotel where we'll party it up and we get our own hotel room. I get to share a room..with Kurt….all night….just the two of us. I'm excited.

"what time is it?" asks Kurt.

I look at my watch "7 pm"

"Everyone get on that dance floor!" says the Dj.

After 2 hours of dancing, the Dj speaks up again "Alright you lovely couples out there. Get the person you love and hold them close for a nice dance"

I get up and hold my hand out to Kurt "Care to dance?"

He blushes "Really? You gonna dance?"

I nod "I been practicing for you baby…just sway back and forth. Not to hard"

He giggles and takes my hand. I lead him to the dance floor as the song 'A moment like this' comes on.

"Remember in 8th grade when you told me that when you fall in love, this was the song you wanted to dance with them too?"

He nods, his eyes tearing up "You remembered"

"Of course i did…pulled a couple strings and got the Dj to play this song"

He leans up and kisses me "Thank you"

"Anything to make you smile"

He smiles and leans his head on my shoulder, and we dance, and i feel amazing. I feel like the luckiest person in the world holding the most amazing person in my arms dancing to a song he thought i wouldn't remember.

_ "__What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Everything changes_

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I maybe dreamin'_

_But 'till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people spent two lifetimes,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this"_

"I love you…don't you ever forget that" I whisper in his ear.

He looks up at me "I love you too…so much"

I kiss him, holding him close and then i hear clapping. I look around and realize me and Kurt are the only couple on the dance floor. Everyone is wiping their tears and standing and clapping. I look at Kurt.

"I will never forget this moment Dave…thank you so much" he says.

"As long as your happy baby, i will do whatever you want me to do"

"Lets go to the hotel room, you and me" he says, holding my hands and giving me a wink.

When we get to our room, he kisses me, pushing me against the wall. I hold him close and take off his jacket and his tie. He does the same. He starts to unbutton my shirt "i wanna give myself to you Dave" he whispers.

"Kurt, thats something big. Your first time you remember forever"

His hands trail down my chest "I know…i trust you. i trust you'll never hurt me"

I take off my shirt "No…i won't ever hurt you"

I fumble with his buttons and finally get his shirt off "Are you sure you want to do this?" i ask him one last time.

He nods "i've never been so sure of anything in my life"

THE END 

**LIKE OMG, its over! i had fun writing this story, this chapter especially! I just hope you guys like it! You guys are the best and i sha'll see you over at my next story! Bye for now! (:**


End file.
